The Abuser
by Gipdac
Summary: When Mia Wallace, an animal abuser moves into the area, its war.
1. Chapter 1

The Abuser.

Prologue

Mia Wallace aimed her slingshot at a small squirrel, and fired the rock.  
It hit the squirrel, knocking it out of the tree. "Yes!"

Hammy never saw the rock coming, and was quickly knocked out of the tree.  
He landed on the ground, and everyone went to see if he was okay. He was, and RJ pulled out his binoculars. He then said,"Who would dare to hurt my best friend?"

"It was a small human girl."

"I see her."

"She's mean!"

"Yes, Hammy, she is."

RJ saw her aim her slingshot at some small cardboard animals, and fire rocks at them.

"She's firing rocks at cardboard animals!"

Everyone gasped.

"We got an abuser."

Verne walked up and said,

"Please tell me this isn't another psycho, like Ms. Yzarc?"

"I don't think as much of a psycho, but still a bullying psycho."

"What do we do?"

"Well, since she likes to abuse innocent animals, I say we teach her what it feels like."

Chapter 1

RJ & his friends found an old slingshot, and got a rock. They then aimed it at the girl, and fired. The rock hit the girl in the back of the head, and she screamed. Strike one!

Mia Wallace felt the rock hit her, and it hurt. She turned around, and saw no one. Then, another rock flew through the air, and hit her between the eyes. She cried out in pain, and then ran into her house.

RJ & his friends celebrated. They had shown her, and prepared for tomorrow.  
The next day, they saw the girl come outside. This time, she had some lead, and fired them at the targets.  
RJ was disgusted. He then enitiated phase two...

Mia fired the lead at the targets, and cheered each time she hit them. But she had had enough practice. It was now time to go hunting.

RJ & his friends went over the plan. Part 1: Ozzie would distract her, wh-  
ile RJ & Hammy prepared the traps. They then did their parts, and RJ & Hammy pull-  
ed up a wagon behind her, and then used a golf club to trip her. She fell onto the wagon, and rolled down a hill, screaming all the way until she crashed into a tree.  
Part 1 was now complete.

Chapter 2

Mia woke up and saw that she had crashed into the tree. She managed to st-  
and up, and walked to her house.

The next day, RJ & his friends prepared Part 2 of the plan: they would lure her to a tree, and Hammy would fill his mouth with nuts, and fire them at her like a machine gun. Time to strike!

Mia walked outside, and then finally noticed the hedge. She walked over to it, and climbed through.

RJ & his friends were surprised when Hammy called down to them that she had come over the hedge. They then saw her looking at them, and aimed her slingshot at Ozzie. "Say your prayers, Possum!" Then, Hammy fired the nuts. The girl scre-  
amed as nuts were being fired at her nonstop. It hurt, too. She ran back throug-  
h the hedge. Phase 2 was complete.

The next day, Mia was going back to the hedge. She was not going to be made a fool of by stupid rodents! She prepared her special lead bullets, and went over the hedge again.

RJ woke up with a start, they had slept late, and the girl could already be back at the hedge. He quickly woke everyone else up, and when they did, they all saw the girl with her slingshot aimed at them.

Mia began firing the lead at them, and laughed when they began running away.  
She hit the raccoon, who fell to the ground. She stood over him, with another lead aimed at his head, when the skunk turned her into a stink bomb. She screamed, but didn't run away. This ended today.

Hammy grabbed RJ, and pulled him up. They began running away, and saw the girl fire a lead at Stella, hitting her and sending her tumbling until she hit up against a tree. The girl then ran after them, and began firing more lead at them.  
She finally hit Hammy, who fell. RJ stood over his friend, and growled at the gir-  
l. RJ then ran up to her leg and bit her, making her scream some more. She began shaking her leg, trying to get him off. RJ finally did, and climbed up her back o-  
nto her head. He then pulled on her hair, and she screamed as she tried to smack him off with her hand. She made a fist, and aimed towards RJ. RJ jumped off just in time, and she ended up hitting herself in the head. She began wobbling, and RJ knew he had to act now. He grabbed his golf club, and swung it at her head. But she grabbed it, and threw him into a tree. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

RJ shook his head, and looked up at the girl standing above him. She fired a thing of lead at him, and he rolled out of the way. He then got up and ran, with her in pursuit.

Mia reached into her pocket, and realized she was out of lead. No matter,  
she thought. I can take them with my own bare hands!

RJ was hurt & tired, and began to slow down. The girl grabbed him, and th-  
en picked him up. She then slimed angrily at him, and made another fist. She then swung her fist at his face, when a rock hit her hand hard, and she dropped RJ.  
RJ saw Hammy had the slingshot, and started firing rocks at the girl. They were going to win.

Mia had had enough. It was time to end this now! She ran towards the sq-  
uirrel, and dodged the rocks. She threw the slingshot away, and grabbed him.

Hammy was shaking as she picked him up, and shook him violently. He began crying, and she just laughed. He then had an idea. He burped into her face, and she dropped him. He ran away, and laughed at her.

RJ & his friends had managed to get together, and hid in a bush. Stella was still knocked out, and RJ & Hammy were hurt. The decided to end this, and make her learn a lesson she'll never forget!

Chapter 4

They looked out the bush, and saw the girl looking for them. RJ grabbed t-  
he slingshot from the side of the bush, and picked up a medium-sized rock. Everyo-  
ne pulled back as hard as they could on the slingshot, and then let go. The rock flew at Hammy-speed, and hit the girl in the side of the head. That was all it to-  
ok to knock her out, and she fell to the ground.

RJ & his friends tied up the girl, and finally managed to wake up Stella.  
They then woke up the girl, and had Stella let one out on her. The girl cried out,  
as she tried to get loose. RJ then wrote down on paper in English: You have been taught a lesson. Do not ever hurt innocent animals again, because if you do, we'll find out. Because we see everything. So be nice.

RJ hung it in front of the girl, and as she read it, she struggled more and more. RJ used his golf club to tip her over onto one of their wagons, and they rolled her over to her house, andd left her in the front yard. They had won.

Epilogue

When Mia told everyone animals had beaten her up, they thought she had gone crazy, and put her in a temporary 2-day asylum. When she got back, she never hurt animals again.

The End. 


End file.
